For Me, My Crazy Life Goes On
by BlossomsAtSunrise
Summary: Do you ever have one of those days where you just wake up in the desert? I have. It's not clear to me how I got here, but now I am apart of the Marvel world. Why do I keep dreaming of him? Why do I feel like I'm on fire! Something's wrong, but what is it? If there ever was a time to live, to be brave, that time would be now.(Includes romances with the main characters.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Avengers characters except Jessica.**

**This fanfiction probably will not follow the Avengers movie plot.**

Chapter 1: Waking Up

The moon shined brightly in the night sky. It lit up my body and the land around me. For some reason the moon made me feel less lonely. I was lying on my back in the dirt while stared up at the moon.I listened to my breathing as the wind blew by in the night. And minute after minute ticked by as I lay there motionless.

In a small corner of my mind I had a thought. A questioning thought. Where am I? I wondered to myself. But the question wasn't enough for me to find an incentive to move. In the distance my ears cought the sound of a smooth sounding car engine. Turning my head to the right , I saw the layout of the land. I recognized it to be a desert. My eye brows slightly pulled together at the sight of desert plants. Why am I in the desert? I asked myself as I set up and saw that the desert went on alot further. And going through it was a long road. The engine of the car that I heard could be seen coming down the road.

Finding myself in the desert alone wasn't my idea of a good situation. I stood up quickly and looked back at the desert that was lit brilliantly by the moon. I knew that if I didn't want to be stranded out here I had to get help. I looked towards the car and started running as fast as I could in its direction. I didn't waste any energy waving my arms in the air until I got close enough to it. I saw that it was a very new model of a white Mustang. As I neared the edge of the road I started to wave my arms.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I yelled jumping up and down a few times. With swift motion the car passed me by. Its head lights blinding my eyes for a moment before I saw its red glowing tail lights.I looked back to where it came from hoping that another car was coming my way again. Unfortunately all I saw was an empty road. A loud sigh that I had started to let out turned into a yelp when I heard a voice.

"You know its not considered _smart_ to stand on the side of the desert at night, while you're alone." A smug mans voice said near me. I turned to my left to see the white Mustang that has passed me. They must have came back and pulled to the side of the road when I was'nt looking.

Please don't be a rapist or murderer... Or both. I prayed as I started to walk towards the drivers side. The of him thst was facing the window was lit up by the moon. When I came next to the opened window I saw that that the drivr was a good looking older man. Strangely I recognized him. When he turned towards me my breath hitched in my chest and I was overcome with excitement. I must have had some expression on my face because he looked at me and smiled.

"Oh my goodness." I muttered.

"Yes,I am Tony Stark. " He said casually.

"You're Robert Downey Jr!" I said excitedly. He lifted his eyebrows his eyebrows.

"No, I'm Tony Stark. You know of Tony Stark is industries. If you don't know welcome to the planet _Earth_. He said I tilted my head to the side still overwhelmed. I didn't understand why he was pretending to be his character. But hey! He's Robert Downey Jr. So I just shrugged it off and agreed.

"Okay." I said breathless. He looked in the back of me.

"Stranded?" He asked. I looked back at the desert and nodded.

"Yes. Um, could you help me please?" I asked.

"Yeah that's why I came back. I got a good look at you. A young girl hitch hiker has less of a chance of being a murderer. Unfortunately for me you're too young. But... I guess I could wing and still help you." I smiled and nodded at him. He looked up at me. "Well what are you waiting for come on."He said making signing come on with one of his hands.

"Oh!" I said. Then I went around to the passenger side and got in. Not long after he drove off, _really_ fast I might add.

**Hello readers! I have wantedto make an Avengers fanfiction for a while now. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please, please, please review. I want to know what you think about it. I love to read reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**None** **of** **the** **Marvel** **characters** **are** **mine**.

Chapter 2: Sharing

I nervously looked at the road a head of me trough the windshield of the car. I was thinking how in the world did I end up in the desert in the first place? And now I'm in a car with Robert Downey Jr.! I pulled my gaze away from the road a head and looked at him. Beyond his silhouette the moon outlined the deserts sprouts in plants in the distance. I looked at Roberts glowing chain.

"So how old are you anyway?" He asked. My mouth went a little dry before I stuttered a reply.

I'm... 18" I said. I said it in a weird way because I still have problems believing that I became an adult last July. I feel strange being able to call myself adult, yet still the same i've always been independent in a lot of ways. Its just I feel,like I should be doing something big. What should I be doing? I have no idea.

"Really?" He said glancing at me. His voice came out a bit sarcastic.

"I know what you're thinking. And its not my fault that my voice never matured. It just didn't. But I am 18." I said sighing at the number.

"You don't sound too happy about it. You're an adult now you get to get into clubs...unless you were already sneaking into them." He said.

"No! I've never been to a 's just that it feels weird.I feel like I should be doing something." I said.

"Relax, its just by law you're an adult. You're still a kid. And you don't have to answer this next question. But answer anyway." I smiled at his conflicting words. He seemed more like his character Tony Stark than I thought he would be in real life. "What were you doing in the desert alone? I mean the last time I checked it's not really a hot spot for adult newly." He said. I nodded slowly and decided to go with honesty.

"I don't know." I said. I started to feel really bad about not knowing why alone in the desert. I'm surprised I didn't freak out and panick as soon as I realized I was alone.

"You don't know? What do you mean that you don't know?" He asked glancing at me. I took a huge breath.

" I don't know...I was just...there." I said trying to explain.

"Just there. Really?" He asked sarcastically."You weren't kidnapped were you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up there. I was laying in the dirt.I don't know how I got there!" I started hyperventilating.

"Okay,I get that you're freaked out. But you don't remember anything?" He asked. I shook my head absent mindedly. "That's weird."He said. Rubbing my hands on my jeans I felt he dirt roll between my hands. What happened to me? I asked myself. I noticed a bright sign that read Las Vegas. It was being held on a giant pole. Further down I saw a big bright city.

"We're in Nevada?!" I gasped.

"Yes. Where did you think you were?" He asked. I laid my head back on the seat and shook my head. Then I closed my eyes tightly. What am I doing here?

As we passed by the gigantic hotels and casinos I looked around dramatically. I never seen such overwhelming sights was so much light and so many people. Everything was so lively.

"I'm guessing this is your first time in Vegas?" He asked. I turned away from the window and as looked at him in amazement.

"This definitely my first time in Las Vegas." I said to him.

**Hello** **readers!** **I** **hope** **you** **enjoyed** **this** **chapter! ****Please** **send in ****reviews** **they** **fuel** **my** **attractiveness...****mean** **creative** **spirit!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The** **Marvel** **characters** **do** **not** **belong** **to** **me.**

Chapter 3:What's Happening?

We pulled into the front of a massive hotel and casino. The pick up and drop off was full of people in expensive outfits and bell boys. The ceiling had baby angels painted on it like the 16th chapel. I could see the inside through the rounding glass doors. People looked more lively in the inside playing games,eating and drinking. There was lights and red everywhere. I looked around through the car window and Tony had gotten my attention.

"You know what I just realized. I didn't ask you where you lived. And know i'm here at a casino where a charity event is being held. And I happen to be highest on the guest list." He said looking at me. I was about to say something but he cut me off."You know what I think Pepper will understand why I was so late when I tell her I rescued a stranded teenager. To bad I half to turn all the way around.". He staring in front of him."She might not believe me though ..." He said trailing off.

"I could explain to her what happened." I said he just say Pepper? I blew out a breath.

"Good. Let's go." He said. I nodded and got it of the car. Robert came around and to me as a young man took his keys and got into his car than drove off to park it. Robert looked me up and down. Maybe you should get dressed... and a bath. I loomed down at myself and sure enough I was filthy. My Jean pants were covered in dirt smudges just like my salmon-colored jacket and my white t-shirt was. I looked at Robert.

"I think you're right." I said. let me take a shower and gave no clothes to put on. He went down to the party while I got all clean. I looked into the steamy mirror and observed my face. Clean and clear. I began thinking about how I was getting home on the way to the hotel room. But was stomped. I had no money,no phone and no ID. I couldn't call anyone because I've never bothered to memorize numbers. But i'm not handling this situation like normal people would. For some reason I feel calm about being on my own, like I'm on I had blow dried and brushed my hair I put on the regular jeans and graphic red t-shirt. Then I put on some clean socks and my shoes. I stood up and flipped my long dark hair over my shoulder and went to the door. I remembered that said that he would be at the betting tables. I went down the hall and looked for a stairwell. I hate elevators. They feel unnatural. I kept walking down the seemingly endless stairwell until I finally reached the lobby. When I came out the white door I had broken a few sweat thankfully no one could see it. The place was loud and exciting. There were people everywhere having fun or serving drinks. As I walked by a black jack table an old man gave me a weird look. I quickly looked a head and kept walking .We I hope he wasn't flirting with me,that's disgusting. I was looking for the movie star when a the sound of cheers came to my ears. There was a table packed with people. I have a feeling that I'm going to find there. I went over to the table and squeezed my way between people. And I saw him with a red head next to him as he was about to roll dice.

"Tony we should be really attending the ceremony." I heard a women say to him. Why did she call him Tony?

"Hold on Pepper. Just one more roll" He said. He rolled his dice and the host called out 24 black. Then the table cheered. He won again. Wow. When he turned away from the table a big guy picked up his chips and looked at me.

"Hey!It's you! You look better." He said to me than he turned to...Gwyneth Paltrow! They hang out together! "See pepper! I told you she was real!" He said and she nodded her head slowly.

"Hello.I'm Peppor Potts." She said holding out her hand to me. I took it with a confused .

"Hello." I said. That's not her name. She was about to ask me something when all of sudden a lot of people started screaming and rushing to the front of the casino. We all looked back to see what was going on but all there could be see was smoke and I heard growls that twisted my insides.

"What is that!?" I yell of the loud noise.

"I don't know! Tony?!" Gwyneth yelled.

"I'm already on it." said putting a heaving looking red and gold machinery on his chest. Does he actually think he's Iron.

"What are you doing?!" I asked him. Then the metal attached to his whole body. My eyes widened and I became speechless as I witnessed him become The Iron Man. He clicked his mask down and looked at us.

"You all should get out here to safety." He said. Then we all watched as some big ,mutated and wild looking dog came out of the smoke and roared. I instantly covered my ears. It was about to leap on the same old man who looked at me funny. But Iron man flew right into it. Crashing into the casino's wall and making another wave of dust. I felt someone grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the exit, but everything slowed down and my knees fail me vision went black.

**Hello everybody! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I love reading reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the Marvel characters or story.**

Chapter 4: The World They Live In

I opened my eyes to a low white metal ceiling. My body felt really heavy. I heard the clanking of metal to my right and slowly turned my head towards it. I saw a black haired man in uniform messing with things on a metal shelf. He turned his head back to me. Seeing me staring at him seemed to catch his attention. Crouching over he came towards me.

"Hello Miss. How are you feeling?" He asked. I opened my mouth and looked around me and saw that I was in a truck laying on a gurney. Then my memory kicked in. I remembered that giant monster at the hotel, the running, the screams...and, Iron man. I scrunched up my eyebrows and my breathing increased. Using my arms I lifted my upper body up slowly. The man by my side put his hand on my lower back and helped to sit my up.

"Take it easy." He said looking down at me with his brown eyes. I nodded while holding myself up with my arms. "Do you feel any pain or dizziness?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We're outside the Bellagio, it was attacked by some creature. Your friends had dropped you off here. I was told that you had fainted." He said. I nodded. Laying here on this thing in the back of a truck was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Can I leave now?" I asked him.

"Yes, you can leave as soon as I examine you." He said. I slide my feet off of the gurney and sat there and let him listen to my heart and look at my eyes.

"You're all done. And you seem to be just fine." He said opening the door of the truck. Las Vegas had bright lights everywhere, I had no problem seeing a were so many people outside talking lively. Mostly cops and reporters.

"Okay. Thank you." I said getting down slowly. After I hopped out of the truck I saw that the hotel that I was in had gigantic whole in it's side. "Whoa..." I said. When I walked passed a group of young guys I over heard them talking about the event.

"Did you see the way Iron man hi that monster in the face! That was awesome!" A boy in a blue jacket said.

"Yeah! Oh did you see when the monster wrapped his tail around Iron man's leg and threw him into the air. Iron man just used his rockets to slam back down on it!" Another guy with a red hod-die said. And a couple feet away in the opposite direction was a blond reporter woman pretty much saying the same thing that they were. Iron man saved the day. How is this possible? How is Iron man real? I asked myself. I looked around wondering where the man that I had thought was Robert Downey Jr.. I couldn't see him anywhere but I did spot a certain red head, she was talking to a reporter. I looked down at the ground, then back at her. It didn't take long for me to decide to go talk to her. After the reporter went away I went up to her.

"Oh,hey it's you." She said." How are you feeling? You nearly hit the ground before." She said.

"Yeah, i'm okay now..." I said. I was trying to make a real conversation but my Gwyneth Paltrow's face was kind of distracting."Anyway, I wanted to tell Mr. Dow...I mean, Mr...Stark thank you." I said.

"Oh, i'm sure he knows it. Well, I better be off." She said as a black car came around beside her. I nodded. What am I going to do now?

"Hey Potts! Wait for me!" A voice said behind me. It was Robert...I mean Tony! Tony Stark! Now that I know,I saw him in a new light. I can't believe that this is happening. I saw that he was wearing another suit. He looked down at went as he passed me and went to stand next to... and hold the door open for her.

"Better late than ever Tony." She said looking at him then getting in the car.

"One of many things i'm known for." He said glancing at her. I felt like my time here has wound down and thought that I should say goodbye than leave. looked back at me.

"You know it's funny. We had a miniature road trip to Las Vegas and faced an attacked against some mutant dog... And I realize that i don't know your name." He said. Oh yeah..

"I'm Jessica. And I wanted to say thank you for saving me in that desert." I said.

"You're welcome. Good night Jess." He said as he got into the car.

"Bye." I said stepping away from the car. After it drove off I turned around back at the scene at hand. And I just stood there for about five minutes and people were now going home and the television crews were wrapping up. I sighed. How the heck am I going to survive in a state i've never been in? When I took a couple of steps forward someone caught my attention.

"So, how long do you plan to stand out here?" Someone asked me. I turned to my left and saw Tony Stark with his window down talking. He couldn't be talking to me now, could he? I looked around me and saw no one close by and pointed to myself.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, why else would I be here?" He asked sitting up so that he had a proper view of me through the window.I walked closer to the window.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well I did drive you here. And I guess after everything I was required to take you home like I said I would. So come on." He said getting out of the car. I had no choice, I don't really have a place to go to. I tried to conceal a smile as I got in and waved at the lady named Pepper. I'm riding with Tony Stark. I thought. As we started to drive out of the hotels parking lot the driver spoke to me. I recognized him to be Tony's bodyguard from the movies with the odd name.

"So... Where are going?" He asked. I looked at my fore arm and thought...Of course nothing came up. I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"I don't live here." I said.

"Okay, where do you live?" He asked.

"Miami." I said. The driver blew out a breath. I feel my seat mates looking at me.

"How did you get you get to Las Vegas than?" asked me and I looked at her.

"That's what worries me I don't know how I got here." I said.

**Hello readers! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marvel and all its characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 5: A Place to Go

Like for the fist time last week, I laid my head down in New York. I looked up at the ceiling thinking about how it happened.

_"Now if I remember correctly you that you said that you didn't know how you got there. But people just don't appear in the desert. Are you a run away?" Mr. Stark asked._

_"No! I could never do such a thing! I just, I just don't know." I said._

_"Give me your full name." He said._

_"Jessica Lillian Jones, why?" I said._

_" Jarvis?" He asked. Jarvis!_

_"All ready on it sir...It appears that there is no files on Jessica Lillian Jones of Miami, Florida." He said. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion._

_"Are you sure?" I asked it positive, Jarvis._

_"Yes." he said. I turned to ._

_"What does that mean?" I asked him._

_"It means that either that's not your real name, or you're an illegal alien." He said._

_"What! But that is my name." I said looking at Tony who was taking his phone out of his pocket._

_"Do you mind if I take a picture of you?" He asked while taking the picture._

_"What are you doing?" I asked.  
_

_"Jarvis is going to do a world wide search of your face." He said._

_"Nothing has come up sir." Tony looked at me.  
_

_" Jarvis are you sure?" Tony asked._

_"Positive, sir." Jarvis said._

_"And what does that mean?" I asked worriedly. Tony turned to me._

_"You're not on any data base." _

_"I don't understand." _

_"Outside this car you don't exist." He said. I froze at his statement. I looked forward at the front seat head cushion and my hands were folded in my lap."What about your parents names what are they?" He asked. _

_"John and Sheryl" I said with little hope._

_" Still nothing sir." Jarvis said. This time when he found nothing it hurt. _

_"Happy take us to the air port." Tony said.  
_

_"Tony?" Pepper asked._

_"How do you feel about New York Jessica?" He asked._

_"I always wanted to go there." I said monotone._

_"Well tonight that's where we're headed." When we were boarding the plane I looked out towards the city in goodbye and in confusion. I only road on a plane once and that was when I was little which I only barley remember. But I did okay on the ride over and was just like being in a small comfy room. I looked away from the window at Ms. Potts and she smiled at me end I smiled back. It was a comforting smile.  
_

_"When I get back home i'm going to find where you came from." said. After he said that a thought came into my mind._

_" It's not that i'm not grateful because I really am. But why are you helping me?" I asked. I was still strange to know this person from only movies but I knew that only people that he kept around were people that changed him. Happy saved his life. Pepper keeps him on track. Innocent people brought out the hero in him. But me? He found me on the side of the desert. He could've just took me to the police station so they could deal with me._

_"Because you looked lost. You looked like you needed more then just help." He said._

_"I steal don't see..." _

_"And pretty recently I guess I fell into that category. I didn't ask for help, it was handed to me. I guess I wouldn't be here today if I wasn't given a nudge in the right direction." He said. I nodded._

_"So I need a 'nudge' in the right direction?" I asked. knelled his head to the side while swallowing scotch._

_"Yeah, something like that." He said._

_ So he did. helped me. I traveled with Happy to South Florida and went back home. But here it was that the only people that answered the door where not my family. They had lived in that house for years. When to me I woke up, got dressed, and walked out that door two days ago. I was in shock at first. I acually cried in a shower like people who can't handle life do in the We got back to New York I felt so numb. I was alone. I went straight back to the room Mr. Stark gave me until I could go home and there. _

And so here I am. Letting tears slide side ways on my face until I feel like putting myself back together. I closed my eyes and felt this burning sensation on my hand. I looked down at my hand quickly and there in my had laying near my chest was a small flame. I gasped and set up quickly and shook my hand like crazy. It went away but I still held my hand away from the rest of my body.

"Miss Jones, are you alright? I picked up a high rise in temperature in the room." Jarvis asked.

"I'm fine! I think! But... Just a question. What are the odds of my hand catching on fire with no reason at all!?" I asked.

"None, madame." He answered. I smiled a little when he called me madame. Then I nodded my head at what he just said.

"Uh,Thank you Jarvis!" I said.

"Yes, madame...And by the way" He started. I lifted my head up towards the ceiling.

"Yes?"

"There is no need to shout I can hear voice tones even at hushed volumes." He said. Embarrassed I looked at the ground.

"Okay..." I said bringing my hand closer to me.

"Thank you madame." He said. After I was sure he was gone I wiped my face and inspected my hand. Was that really fire I saw in my hand? It's not the first time my eyes lashes could've fooled me. That's most likely what it was. And the heat could've been from my over heated body. Usually that happens when I cry. Taking a few calming breathes I laid back down and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I wake up and took off the clothes that bought for me then I took a shower. Of course I still feel terrible for not apparently existing. I sighed getting out of the shower. After I was done drying of and combing out my long dark brown hair I put on some regular clothes. I came out of the room and I went down stairs for something to eat. I was starving. I saw a sweaty Happy and Mr. Stark coming from down the hallway. I wanted to turn back but it was already to late, I was in their sight. I saw Happy look at a certain way.

"Well, I guess i'll be going home now Tony. I need a shower. See ya Jessica." He said heading out.

"Bye Happy. Hello " I said walking to the kitchen. Happy had apparently left us in an award atmosphere. Dang it.

"Uh, hi...Happy told what happened. Do you... want to talk about it?" He said coming into the kitchen and leaning on the counter. I put my hands in front of me and leaned on the opposite counter facing away from him.

"I just want time to water it down for now." I said.

"Okay, that I get. Just know I lost my parents to, not literally like you did, but still. If you need someone to relate to... Well, i'm your guy." He said. I nodded and smiled a watery smile as I tried to keep the tears down. It worked little. "And there's plenty of room to...so...ya know." Still turned away from I nodded. As I heard him walking away I turned slightly towards him.

"Thank you."I said.

"You're welcome." He said and left. In all the places I could've popped up. It desert where he found me. Although I have come in to some impossible situation, I still have to say that I am lucky that Tony Stark found me, I thought to myself. I leaned off of the counter and went into the fridge. What to make...? I narrowed my eyes and smirked as an idea came into my head.

"Hey Jarvis?" I called.

"Yes madame?" He answered.

"Give me at least ten recipes I could use with the foods and ingredients in this kitchen." I said.

"Yes madame."

**Hello my amazing readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please!Please!Please review! They keep my heart beating and make my brain functional! If you do Thor is going to give you a lap dance! When you show up to the palace in Asgard just don't mention my name! **

**P.S. Tony and Pepper are together. There will only be a friendship between him and Jessica.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Marvel world and it's characters don't belong to me.**

Ch 6: In the City

It was around eight o' clock when I had decided to grab some breakfast and get out of Tony's house. I was walking around in Central Park, just simply admiring the nature in it. I had always wanted to see what the appeal of the park was, and now I know. The trees were really big, green and very pleasing to the eyes. There were lots flowers everywhere and the air smelled really good. Not to mention there being a lot of people like me spending their free time here. Well I have free time all the time but still, it is the type a place you would come to when you wanted to hang out with your friends, or just walk around and think. For the last three weeks I have found that most of the time Tony is either not home or is in his garage building really loud sounding things that worry me wether or not the house will blow up. Anyway I have become a couch potato watching cartoons all of the time. But one day Tony asked me why didn't I just have Happy take me to a few places to get out and finally explore New York. It was cool at first but having Happy follow me around all the was definitely creepy. So I just told him to pick me when I called him. I looked around the park as the cool wind blew around me and then I spotted a picnic table near a pond to sit at. I went over and sat down just watching the nature. This month has been...a lot of things. I don't even know how to describe not being able to see my family everyday. And all of this...New York and Tony Stark. I feel like i'm stuck. I have no identification. It's not like I knew how to drive and am in need of a driver's license or anything. But when my identity was taken away I felt lost even more. Like I don't belong.  
I sighed and sat there for a while.

When I felt that I had enough of the scenery I got up and pulled out the cell phone that Tony gave me. I think he's hinting that I need to develop a personal life. As I was about Happy I saw from the corner of my eye this really buff blond running through the park. Hey, don't blame me. He was very eye catching. I have never scene a man that beautiful that was not on the cover of a magazine. When he ran passed me he looked up at me from the ground, his face was pulled in concentration. Then when our eyes met I saw that it was the face of Chris Evans I had went from smitten to shock so fast that gasp and I fell over the bench. I felt on of my legs twist and make some odd popping sound. Then the phone flew out of my hand and I fell on my back with a thud. Pain shot from my leg to my back and I had a raging headache pounding in my head. I turned my head until I felt pain shoot thought that as well. I opened my eyes slightly wondering how the heck did I manage to hurt myself so fast. Then a handsome face blocked my perfect view of the sky. Oh yeah...

"Are you alright?" Chris said sitting my top half up. I was still shock to see him and I was looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're..." I whispered. He looked at the ground and than me.

"Yeah... Captain America." What..? I thought as I gently pulled a scowl.

"Captain America." I repeated gently he began to pull the rest of my body up by my shoulders. My body started to ache and pounding in pain.

"Yes but my real name is Steve." He said looking down at me. I guess he noticed the very painful expression I wore. "What's wrong?' he asked with an edge of urgency. It felt like being stabbed repeatedly in my back and my leg felt...cold. I couldn't really speak anymore because I was trying to get a hold of the pain but I couldn't. I didn't even bother holding my head up anymore it just fell back as I moaned in pain. He held my body away from him a little and started to look me over.

"What are you...?" I started to say in a breathless voice. He put a hand around my leg and I screamed in agony. Than he looked at me. I closed my eyes. I just wanted the pain to stop. I guess I just fell asleep some how.

"Your leg is broken..." Steve said than he had noticed that I clearly wasn't able to hear anything for awhile. After quickly calling 911 and telling them about the situation he than picked me up gently and carried me a way to a place where the ambulance could pick me up. So my phone was left behind.

**Hello the precious! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I know that I kept getting stuck on what to type. But this chapter opened away for me to keep it moving. I have ideas for other chapters now. Anyway bear with me for the future! Please review! I love reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Marvel world and it's characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 7: Meeting the Captain

I woke up feeling an insane amount of heat on my body. My eyes were still closed as I felt ripples of heat come over my body. Why am I so hot? I thought with a sleep head. Than I started to wake all the way up when I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes shot open to a white ceiling when I felt a spark of temperature so hot it could have been fire. I sat all the way up shaking my head around trying to get rid of the heat and thankfully it started to fade. I leaned against the wall and saw that I was in a hospital room. I looked at the doctor that was holding pictures in front of my bed, then at the nurse who had what looked like a pink hospital bucket with water in it.

"Are you okay?" The female nurse asked. Her brown eyebrows looked at me with concern. I gave her short and quick nods.

"Where am I?" I asked him, but it was the doctor who answered me.

"At New York Memorial. You had suffered a broken leg and you fainted. Thankfully a man by the name of..." He checked his clip board. "Steve Rodgers called the ambulance for you." He said. I matched up what he said with to what I remembered then I nodded while trying to toes. Big mistake. Because I was struck with pain down on my lower leg. Hmm. Only I could say that Captain America face get a broken leg. Then he started to talk about how they have to run a few test on me because I came in with a dangerously high temperature and they had to put my leg into a cast while trying to take my temperature down. I noticed then that the longer I stay up the cooler I got.

The the nurse tried to take down my information but I didn't give her any. I couldn't give her any. After going back and forth with me as to why this information was important the nurse finally give up and just took down my physical information instead of my family's back ground information then she left. I then put the television and sat up more to get a better view. To my side I just noticed a blue bag. My blue side purse. When I got it I looked for my phone so I could call Pepper or Happy. But then after dumping it out on the bed I didn't find it and thought back to where I had last had it out. Answer: At the park when I fainted. I sighed. How am I going to get back home? After a while I had decided to just go to where Tony works. I'm sure pepper will most likely be where is supposed to be. Hopefully when I get out of here i'm able to find the building. I turned my attention back to the television.

Maybe an hour of watch some old black and white show about a talking horse. A walked in the walked with his head held high and had a likeable straunt that eyes, but I respectfully looked at his handsome face. Captain America looked so admirable and also very sad. He looked at me with his charming blue eyes as I laid there on the hospital bed.

"Uh, hi." He said as if he wasn't used to spacial that much. And I bet that he wasn't. "I'm Steve..." I nodded.

"Captain America. I know." I said. And he gave me a smile and walked closer to my bed..

"It was quite a surprise when you recognized me." He said. I bet it was.

"Really. I'm surprised that people don't recognize you. You are like the world's first super hero." I said. He leaned his head to the side. "So... The doctors say that you were the one who them for me. Thank you." I said looking at him.

" I didn't expect to end up carrying someone to the ambulance when I got up this morning. But you're welcome ma'am." He said politely with a smile. I laughed at that.

"This morning I didn't think that I would ever be saved by Captain America. But it's not like i'm complaining." I said smiling and this time he laughed.

"So ,what's the verdict? If I may ask? The doctors said that they had to run some more test on you ?" He asked.

"Oh,that... Well when I got here apparently my body temperature was much more than dangerously high. So they said that they would check even though i'm to a normal temperature." I said and he nodded his head. Then he walked by my bed and looked down at my cast.

"How did you fall?" He asked looking up into my eyes. My lips broke out into a smile.

"I have had some big surprises thrown my way I guess I didn't really have time to prepare for another one." I said.

"So you normally faint?" He asked. My eyebrows knitted together. When I actually thought about it...

"No. No, I have never fainted in my life. Or broken a bone." I said. After all the things I did as a kid,jumping off of tall trucks and houses, playing as rough as I could with boys, something like this has never happened to me. However being as careless as I am...I knew that it would happen eventually. I just didn't think that it would be so easily done.

"Well i'm sorry to be the cause of them." He said jokingly.

"It's okay, I always wondered what a cast felt like..." I looked down at my cast and wiggled my toes as little as possible so I wouldn't feel any pain. "It feels like my leg is being smothered." I said looking back up at the hero. I don't usually joke with strangers but meeting the real Captain America was to awesome to act like regular old me. And I guess because of what I've been though...I could do nothing but come out of my shell a little. Surprisingly we talked for a while and it was about things that we both could relate to. Like what he thought about certain things of what was the future to him. And why the hack doesn't he date. Apparently he still doesn't get what most people are talking about. My response was..."What a coincidence most people don't know what i'm talking about!" And he just laughed . We weren't nearly done talking when visiting hours over.

"I guess time to me to get going. This, was nice." I smiled at him as he spoke."Talking to you I mean. Not you being in the hospital. I hope that leg heals up nicely... Bye." He said kind of awkwardly. I didn't really want him to go.

"You I haven't really been in New York long. I only know five people including the pizza delivery guys." I stopped myself before I reviled how completely lonely I was."Anyway if you want to just talk sometime?" I asked him. I have never dated because I have a fear of getting my heart broken. And so I never give out my number either. So this was a high level jump that my bravery was taking. Steve looked at me and nodded.

"Sure..." He said patting himself. Then he took out his cell phone from his pocket and opened it.

"I don't know my number but I can put yours in..." He said glancing at me.

"I lost my at the park. But hey,come here." I said. I took a pen out of my purse on the table as he walked to stand beside me. "I am terrible at learning numbers,including my own. But I learned that in the settings the cell phone's own number is listed. See." I said going to settings. Then I wrote down the number on my hand like I do most things that I don't want to forget.

"Hm...Thanks. For showing me that." Steve said.

"You're welcome." I said. Then we heard the door open and nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry visiting hours are over." She said to Steve. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He said Then he turned to me and nodded. "Goodnight." Then he turned to leave.

"I'll call you ." I said as he left. Well that was...Awesome. I laid down then stared at the mute television. The nurse came over to me. I leaned my head towards her.

"We can't find anything wrong with you that could have caused you to become so heated. So we're gonna just watch you over night and if everything's okay you can go home sometime tomorrow." She said. I smiled and nodded my head and then she left the room. I shut my eyes and thankfully I was able to fall asleep.

**Hello amazing readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please,please,please review and tell me what you think. The reviews that I have gotten have really to update as soon as possible. I didn't want to keep you eating long. Anyway, I hope that I hear from some of you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the Marvel characters or the Marvel world.**

Chapter 8: Finding My Way

When I woke up the next morning I felt good...well except for the broken leg. I just had a well rested sleep, that's all. But all I could do in that hospital room was sit up in the bed thinking. I sighed softly. What was I gonna do now that I the clues of this world just matched up a little. Not only do I know Tony Stark but Captain America as well? This is beyond anything that I have ever imagined. My thoughts were interrupted when the nurse came back into my room. I looked up when she entered.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked coming over to me.

"I feel okay." I said as she started checking my vitals and the monitors. I took a breath as she did this.

"Everything seems alright. But let's just take one more test just to be sure." She said looking down at me. I wanted to complain but if she found it necessary for my health, I just had to go through with it.

"Mhm." Was the noise I made as a response. The nurse then smiled at me.

"Okay, the doctor will be right in with you." She said leaving the room. I watched the door for a couple of seconds after she left. I sighed loudly as I begin to think about ho was going to get back into contact. Today I have to Tony 's job. I hope I don't get lost. As a I laid there in bed I started to notice how tight and uncomfortable my bladder felt. Gotta go relieve myself. I used a lot of strength to stand up on one foot and hop to the restroom.I only fell back when I was at the end of the bed, but I pushed myself back up and managed to make it.

After the doctor came back, him and the nurse ran one of those important test that they had subjected me to the day before. It didn't last long but it was suspenseful. I kept wondering what if they found something this time. But lucky for me they didn't. So now here I am in a wheel chair and discharged.

I rolled out of the hospital accompanied by a male nurse. When we came out to the parking lot I remembered that I could see Stark Industries in the distance from my window. Obviously it was very far. But hat's where I needed to get to. The nurse helped me out of the wheel chair and on to the crutches that they had given me. I turned around slightly to the male nurse.

"Thank you for helping me." I said awkwardly. He nodded his head and smiled.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day miss." He said. I smiled and nodded to him.

"Bye." I said. Then I walked to the sidewalk and waited for the light to turn red. When the light changed I leaned over the road slightly to watch for cars. I saw that there were none coming and crossed the street as carefully as I could. On this street it had apartments that were made out of red bricks. Using my crutches I walked down the sidewalk in front of the apartments.

A man that was walking his German shepherd looked at me in pity and gave me a small smile. Oh come on! I only have a broken leg! I really need to get to Stark industries. A couple of feet away a city bus stopped to load and unload passengers. I walked over to the door opening and looked up at the female driver.

"Excuse me, does this bus go near near Stark Industries?" I asked her. She down at me.

"Yeah, sure it does. But it doesn't stop there so you will need to get off before we pass it." She said. I nodded to her.

"Okay. How much is the fair?" I asked.

"85 cents." She responded. I reached into my bed hoping for loose change which was all that I had to my name. Thankfully I had found the right amount and put it into the toll. When the bus started moving I held onto the buses wall while trying to keep my crutches up. The I sat down on the seat closest to the door. The bus ride took about ten minutes before the driver alerted me that the next stop would be the last one before we passed Stark Industries. So I pulled on the rope.

After I got off the bus I found myself in front of an cafe. I looked up at the Stark Industries building. I wasn't that far, maybe a 5 minute walk away. I wasn't far from the bus stop when a piece of the ground decided that it wanted to be higher then the rest and tripped me. Now normally I easily catch myself when this happens. However being on crutches I landed awkwardly on my good knee while I concentrated on not hurting the other one and held it out. My crutches were in the back of me like I was skiing.

I groaned sadly at myself. I needed help. But I have no one to help me. I guess I'll to suck it up. Cheer up, I thought to myself. Stark Industries was not that away. As I tried to right the crutches a pair came into view. I looked up to see who they belonged to. And it was Captain America! He bent down to me to be somewhat eye level with me.

"Need help?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes." I said. Then he lifted me onto my crutches by my arm pits. "whoa." I said. "Thanks."

"No problem. You looked like really needed it. " He said.

"I did." I said. After that I wasn't sure where we should take the conversation. Luckily my stomach can since things like this. It rumbled loudly and Steve looked down at it.

"Sorry." I apologized. I have a tendency to do that for things that I have no control over. I know weird right?

"No, it 's alright..." Steve said, then he looked back at the cafe. "I was gonna have lunch, uh, would you like to join me? I already have a table." He said. He looked like he half expected me to reject I only had breakfast at the hospital. And that was hours before I was discharged.

"Yes! I mean yes. I would really like that..." Then I remembered that I was...well for lack of a better word, broke."I mean, I can't. I don't have any money." I said to him. He shook his head.

"No, I invited you. My treat." He said. I looked up him in surprise. No one has ever offered to buy lunch for me before. He was so nice. I smiled widely at him.

"Thank you so much Steve!" I said, and Steve smiled back at me.

"No, it's really good to have company for a table's right over here." He said guiding me the table.

**Hello everyone! I hope that you like this chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, just yesterday I figured out a way to keep the story going. Please, please, please Review! I love to know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Marvel world and it's characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 9: A Friend to Help me Home

After Steve helped me to my chair and I thanked him. When he sat down I started to read the menu. I decided to go with something light so I chose Caesar salad. When I put the menu down and looked straight at Steve. He looked like he had already decided what he wanted to order. But it looked like he didn't even touch his menu. Just when I was about to strike up a conversation a blonde waitress came to our table.

"Hello, my name is Betty and i'll be your server. What can I get you?" She asked us. Steve looked at me to order first.

"Uh, I'll have a Caesar salad, a strawberry smoothie, and a water." I said. She nodded and wrote it down. When it was time for her to turn her attention towards Steve, she didn't look like she mind it one bit.

"And what can I get for you?" She asked him nicely. I don't think that he noticed that she was hitting on him.

" I'll have a hamburger and a Coke." He said. The waitress smiled at him again and wrote down his order.

"Got it. I'll be right back with your orders." She said smiling at him and then she left. Steve looked at me as I smiled at his obviousness.

"What?" He asked. I hid my smile and shook my head. He smiled and looked at the cars as they passed by. I decided that now was a nice time to try and start a conversation.

"You must order a hamburger often." I said. Steve looked at me and question. Silly start to a conversation I know but I never said that I was a pro at them. "You didn't seem to look at your menu." I said.

"I guess a habit kind of guy." He said. I nodded thinking about what he just said.

"Makes sense." I said. He looked at me in a way that told me to continue."Well considering what you've been through, most likely you would want to have something constant and stable.I nice cheese burger." I finished.

"Never thought of it that way before." He said. I shrugged and looked up. My eyes were drawn to Stark Industries.

"Yeah much people sit at that table just to see him fly by." The waitress said coming back with our food. Steve looked up at her in question. "You're waiting for Iron Man right?" She asked him as she set the food on the table.

"Does he fly by a lot?" He asked. He was waiting to see Tony? Why? I wondered.

"Sometimes. But not today." She said walking away. Steve nodded then he sat up straight to eat.

"You were waiting for Iron Man?" I asked. Steve looked at me and thought about his words before he spoke.

"Not really. I'm looking for the man without the suit." He said. Now that confused me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I knew his father. I wonder if he's anything like him. But based on what I've heard, I don't think so." He said, and I nodded at him in understanding. Steve took a bite of his burger, so I started to eat as well. When we finished our lunch Steve paid the bill then he helped me up on my crutches. I think he may be the nicest gut ever. Seriously, he's like an adult model boy scout.

"So where are you headed?" Steve asked.

"Stark Industries." I said.

"Stark Industries? What's there?" He asked as we walked away from the cafe.

"I know people there that will take me home." I said. Steve looked down at me confused.

"Why can't you use a cell phone? Everyone has one i'm told." He said.

"I lost it . And I never bothered to learn one of the three numbers in it." I said. Shameful, I know.

"Oh. Well still, let me walk you there." He said. I smiled at him.

"You don't have to do that Steve." I said.

"I know, but I want to." He said. I nodded at him. I never had a guy want to walk me anywhere before. But then again I'm walking to Stark Industries with Captain America. That's not something a lot of people can say.

As we walked by a children's park I started to feel very hot again. Why does this keep happening to me? Steve looked at me with a worried expression when I stopped walking and started to sway back and forth.

"Jessica, are you alright ?" He asked. I shook my head gently and fell forward. Steve caught me in his arms while the crutches fell out from under mine. I leaned back into him as he sat us down on a park bench.

"Do you need to go back to the hospital?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I feel hot, it'll pass." I breathed. My hands felt like they were burning, so I looked down at them. And sure enough red showed through my light brown skin. I felt a light tingle on the fingers of my right hand. I looked at it confused and lifted it up. On my pointer and middle finger were two small flames arose as if they were lit matches. I gasped and shook my hand while blowing on I looked at Steve, he had this determined look on his face.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I feel hot. And sometimes this happens." I said to him. I wanted to cry. I was scared and I didn't understand what was happening to me. I shook my head and sniffed. "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, but you should keep it to yourself. There are alot of people out there who try to to get their hands on people like you." He said. That scared me. I'm one of those people in the Marvel world that has unfortunate abilities. Steve saw the worried look on my face.

"Don't worry no ones gonna take you, as long as I'm around." He said as blue eyes looked into my brown eyes with a promise. I could even hear it in his voice. His presence made me feel safer. I nodded my head to him.

"Thank you." I said. He gave me a nod.

"Now, do you still feel hot?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, it passed just like it always does." I said.

"Alright. I'm going to go get your crutches." He said. After he collected them he handed them to me. "Here you go." I put them under my arm as he helped me to stand once again. "Let's go." Steve said putting a hand on the small of my back. I nodded to him and we made our way towards Stark Industries.

Just when we were about to go to the front desk Pepper came out of the elevator.

"Miss Potts!" I called catching her attention while she was heading towards the door. She turned around and saw me then walking fast she came over to me.

"Jessica! Where have you been!? What happened to your leg?!" She said with a lot of concern.

"I had an accident at the park and had to go to the hospital." I explained.

"What kind of an accident?! Wait, what am I doing? We have to call Tony, he's been worried sick about you. Jarvis traced you but all Happy found was your cell phone in the park. We thought you could have been kidnapped." She said.

"Tony was really worried about me. Which I know that he would, but how much damage have I done?" I asked.

"We had been searching for you non stop." She said.

"I'm so sorry. I would have called but I must have dropped my phone when I fainted." I said. She took a calming breath and looked like she was going to say something else but the charming blonde that was standing slightly behind me finally caught her interest. I looked back at Steve who was standing there awkwardly.

"Miss Potts, this is Steve. He took me to the hospital and helped me to get back here." I said. She looked at me for a second then back at him.

"Really?" I nodded. "My name is Pepper Potts. Thank you for taking care of Jessica. We were so worried about her." She said holding out her hand to him. Steve took it.

"Oh you're welcome. But I really enjoy her company." He said. Shaking her hand. Peppers lifted an eyebrow at this and nodded. Steve looked down at me. "Well I'm sorry to say this ladies but I have to get going. It was nice meeting you Miss Potts. Jessica, be careful. And... I guess I'll talk to you later?" He said. I nodded.

"Bye Steve." I said. Then he walked out of the double doors. Miss Potts looked at me.

"Now let's get you home." She said. she has a car waiting for us outside and we got in and drove off. Pepper dialed a number and put her phone up to her ear. "Hey Tony...yeah I found her. Well she technically found me...No we're on our way over right now...Okay bye." She said. She looked over at me knowing that I was watching her the entire time.

"What do you think he's going to say? I asked.

"I don't has never been one for handling things like this, but he was very worried about you. He didn't sleep at all last night. He just flew around the city." She said.

"Oh." Was my response to that. I looked out the window thinking about what Pepper just said. I hope he isn't too mad. When we arrived at Tony's house there was this small built up of suspense as I wondered what he was going to do. Pepper opened the door for me and I walked into the house.

"It's okay Jarvis. Thanks." I said.

"Where is she?!" I heard from down the hall way. I looked over and saw Tony coming into the living room.

"You're in crutches! Pepper! You didn't tell me that she was in crutches!" Tony said loudly coming over to us.

"Tony, calm down. I'm standing right next to you." She said taking his arm. He nodded his head while he stared at the wall. Then he turned back to look at me.

"What happened?" He asked. I was a already a bit taken back by how worried he was.

"Tony we should all sit down first." Pepper said. He nodded then headed over to the couch and Pepper and I followed after him. after we sat down I proceeded to tell them what happened to me from start to finish. Minus the flames on the my fingers. And by the end of the day it was decided that I would ware a special bracelet that tracked me. Which was kind of missed up, even Pepper didn't fight him much on that. I was only missing for one day people. I wasn't an escaped convict.

**Hello my wonderful readers! I hope that you all really enjoyed this chapter I worked really hard on it. And a special shout out to Rubi Yuki for being such a great reviewer! Thank you! Oh! And don't forget to review this chapter! Reviews really do push me to write more. So, see you guys next time! Review my pretties!**


End file.
